


We Are No Longer Our Selves

by birdwhythis



Series: Mortal Kombat Drabbles [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Old Fic, mortal kombat 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: The first time Noob Saibot had realize what the Lin Kuei have done to his brother after his death, this fic is set in Mortal Kombat 9.
Series: Mortal Kombat Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765387
Kudos: 16





	We Are No Longer Our Selves

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first-ever MK fic I ever wrote. I did write it like a year ago when I was just getting into Mortal Kombat fandom, I never posted it until now. If I recall, the idea behind this fic was essentially wanting to add more background to the Sub-Zeroes, well Noob figuring out his brother's fate in MK9, and was like he must have known before the graveyard scene. And yeah, that was the reason. This will also the first mk fic I will post out of the many I've written over the course of the year.

The being once known as Bi-Han stood in Quan Chi’s lair, his arms crossed. He was watching his master’s movements carefully, each step, the subtlest movement of his fingers. Noob could feel his shadow clone hovering over his shoulder. His shadow powers were new to himself, but the presence of Saibot was almost felt conforming.

“Shao Kahn requested that we meet with the Lin Kuei grandmaster, they have agreed to aid us instead of Raiden,” Quan Chi said, not even looking at him rather than looking at a spell scroll, “Remember, do not tell them about your past.”

“There is only Noob,” Noob told him. “No one else.”

“Good. Now come with me. You will guard me, Noob Saibot, I do not entirely trust Lin Kuei since my last meeting with them did not end well.”

“Because of Scorpion.” Noob completed the sentence, managing to keep the distaste out of his taste.

“Perhaps it is a good thing, Scorpion is not responding to my commands at the moment,” Quan Chi muttered under his breath. Noob did not say anything, but he did hear that. Shadows could hear everything.

Teleporting was a perk of his rebirth. He melted out of the shadows, arms over his chest in the form of an X. Quan Chi was already there beside him. They walked up toward the entranceway stairs. Noob looked around the familiar setting as they walked inside the temple, but he felt nothing toward it.

“Quan Chi, another undead warrior at your side?” the Lin Kuei Grandmaster asked, sitting in his chair. Noob was only mildly surprised to see a red and yellow cyborg standing at each side of the Grandmaster’s chair. He did not realize that they had started the cyber Lin Kuei project.

“Bodyguard,” Quan Chi replied. “Thank you for your service, Shao Kahn sends his regards.”

“It was merely the best idea for the future of the Lin Kuei.”

“Other than creating cyborg creations,” Quan Chi murmured. It was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or was serious or not, “I see that Sektor and Cyrax were a success.”

“Probably the greatest creations out of the bunch. However, we were also successful with our new cyborg…Cyborg LK-520.”

Quan Chi looked curious by the mention of a new cyborg.

“We were delayed in these plans because since the death of our warrior Sub-Zero.” The grandmaster gave a directed unamused look at Quan Chi.

“It was most unfortunate,” Quai Chi said, looking mostly neutral. “I may have resurrected Scorpion, but I merely cannot control what he does.” Noob detected a small lie in that. He recognized now that it was easy to control Scorpion. The spectre was driven on solely emotion, of course, since this is where Noob would succeed. He will not let his past emotions affect him; he was dangerous in that way.

“Indeed,” The grandmaster said coolly. “Anyway, we were lucky in the fact there was another we can use for the cold adaptable cyborg form.”

Noob did not like the sound of that.

“We were able to locate Tundra as you would know. We were not expecting him to go rouge and try to pretend he was Sub-Zero after his brother’s death,” He continued, “We were surprised on his ability of ice almost rivals the original. He would be most useful in aiding Shao Kahn and his army.”

If Noob had a heart, it would have stopped and then dropped to his feet.

_Kuai Liang._

He was lucky that his mask hid any expression he may or may not have had. His dead eyes shown nothing. He was grateful to his new form.

“I’m not sure about that, he did escape you guys once before.”

“Now he is one of our greatest successes.”

Noob felt his arm tremble a bit. He felt Saibot gently hover over him. The Grandmaster made an odd expression watching the shadow wraith.

“Perhaps a demonstration of his abilities would help ease your worries. LK-520 is going to be most helpful.”

Noob could not help but dislike the way they were talking about his younger brother. He did not want this for Kuai Liang. He remembered telling his former grandmaster that he would willingly put himself into a cyborg body as long it meant letting Kuai be. He did not know if the grandmaster would follow through with that at the time, but now it was confirmed.

“Yes, please.” Quan Chi nodded.

It was the longest short walk to the Lin Kuei training fields. The snowy environment was once a comfort to him, now felt wrong with every crunch of snow his feet made. He did not feel much, his heart a cavern. Nothing but faded echoes of his past self. He ended up feeling a tiny shiver of dread on seeing what they did to his brother. To Bi-Han’s brother, he reminded himself.

The grandmaster took them to the top floor which overlooked the training area. Through the glass, they watched as a blue and shiver cyborg easily slashed and break multiple of Lin Kuei warriors with each ice blast. His brother was like a one-man army. The cyborg ran up the wall halfway, formed an ice axe and then promptly leap and cut through four warriors with ease.

“Impressive.”

“I feel almost ashamed, we often overlooked Tundra’s abilities with ice. With this form, he is easily more powerful than the past Sub-Zeros.” Noob glared at the back of the grandmaster’s head. It would be all too easy to send Saibot to kill the old man before Sektor and Cyrax could even realize.

There was only one warrior left and the warrior lifted his hands in surrender.

Kuai Liang seemed to have no indication of listening. He shot the warrior in the head and turned away immediately, unaffected by the whole deal.

The boy that Noob remembered needing to comfort after his first kill on his first mission. The boy that the former Bi-han used to joke was the most empathic Lin Kuei member, had now killed someone surrendering without showing any indication he cared.

Noob realized that like him, Kuai Liang was reborn as something entirely something else. This was not his brother just as Noob was no longer Bi-Han.

“Excellent. We should use him immediately if he is ready. There is a small rebel group in New York. He should easily cut through their forces.”

“Yes, he will.”

“But first, I request a closer look.”

“With pleasure,” The Lin Kuei Grandmaster answered.

Up close, he looked less human and less like Kuai Liang. He stood without talking. Ice mists puffed up at his arms. Quan Chi paced around the cyborg, studying his form. He did seem impressed with Cyborg KL-520.

“Kuai Liang. All that the trouble you cause for the same result,” Quan Chi said with a harsh laugh.

“I am KL-520, I serve the Lin Kuei. Only the Lin Kuei.” Kuai gave a small nod.

“For now,” Quan Chi said under his breath. No one could hear but the shadows.

Quan Chi turned around, walking toward the grandmaster and clapping his hands together, “He will do just fine for Shao Kahn.”

Noob eyed the cyborg, trying to see any familiarity in the cyborg. But there was nothing. Kuai Liang was gone. Bi-Han was gone. There was only this monstrosity and Noob. The wraith turned around and followed after his master.

Noob was still lying on the ground from his loss against the cyber form of his brother. He could be angry that he was bested. And he was. But he was confused. He sensed something different in the cyborg since their first meeting. He knew from Kano that the cyborg was free from its control by the EarthRealmers. He had assumed that cyborg’s reprogramming was faulty from damage or from Raiden’s inference. His brother was gone.

However, between the cyborg’s realization of who Noob was created from and realizing the reaction afterwards. Or at least just thinking back at it. A cyborg would not act this.

Kuai Liang was back.

If it was Bi-Han. He would have been so pleased to see that his younger brother managed to bring his soul back. To fight off the control of Lin-Kuei. That he was back. But while Kuai Liang was back. Noob was still forever Noob Saibot. Improved. More Dangerous. Unknown. He could hear the heavier steps of the cyborg walk away and a new voice.

He heard his command.

He needed to prove how much better he was in this new true form. He felt Saibot lift his body upward. There was only him and Saibot now.


End file.
